Quand on ne comprend plus rien
by nandouillettemalfoy
Summary: Si Ginny voulait rendre jaloux Harry par tout les moyens, si Hermione tombait enceinte sens dévoiler l'identité du père, si Draco débarquait dont ne sais où... Os adorable et facile à lire pour les fleurs bleus Elle peut être considérer comme finie.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sort avec Drago dans le seul but de rendre jaloux Harry. Hermione tombe enceinte mais personne ne sait de qui...

Blabla de l'auteur : Alors me voilà de nouveau avec un os en deux partie que j'ai publié sur Hp et qui a plu pour son côté fleur bleue et légèrement comique

Disclamer : Tous appartiens à K.K Rowling !!

**Si vous pouviez laissez une tite trace de votre passage pour donner votre avis ou passer un coucou se serait gentil !! Bref bonne lecture ...**

* * *

****

**AIMER TROP SINON CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ****  
****MELER SA PEAU A LA NOTRE,S'ABANDONNER****  
****C'EST LA SEULE FACON DE SE SENTIR VIVANT ... **

**

* * *

**

**Quand on ne comprend plus rien :**

Cela faisait deux ans que Ginny Weasley était sorti de Poudlard. Ayant obtenue ses Aspics elle poursuivait des études pour devenir médicomage spécialisée dans les enfants. Elle suivait les cours dans la même université que sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme de pédiatrie. De son côté Harry Potter appelé plus communément le survivant évoluait dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre alors que Ron était devenu Auror. Voldemort avait finalement été vaincu au cours de leur septième année et le monde des sorciers était enfin en paix. Séverus Snape était devenu directeur adjoint de Poudlard alors que Draco Malfoy avait été innocenté et avait récupéré ses biens et son pouvoir au sein de la communauté magique. Toujours aussi amoureuse de Harry la rouquine faisait tout pour attirer son attention mais le brun trop timide ou trop aveugle n'avait jamais réagit à ses avances. C'est donc bien décidé à obtenir ses aveux qu'elle se dirigea vers le manoir Malfoy où il y avait une personne susceptible de l'aider. Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte et s'inclina bien bas pour la saluer.

- Carry peut faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ?

- Oui, je voudrais parler à Draco Malfoy s'il te plaît.

- Il est dans son bureau, entré je vous en prie je vais aller le chercher.

- Je te remercie. La jolie rousse pénétra donc dans le grand vestibule et se dirigea naturellement vers le petit salon, elle y fut rejointe par le maître des lieux qui la salua chaleureusement.

- Ginny que fait tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer ta rentrée à la fac ? Demanda malicieusement un jeune blond à la carrure impressionnante.

- Si mais j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Elle expliqua donc son idée au jeune Malfoy qui l'écouta attentivement avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il en est hors de question, déjà qu'il me déteste mais là il va me tuer.

- Drago je t'en supplie, je l'aime et je veux juste être sûr de ses sentiments, si il ne veut pas de moi je laisserai tomber c'est promis. S'il te plaît !! Les yeux de yeux battus de la rouquine le firent flancher.

- Très bien mais est-ce que … S'attendant à la question du blond elle le coupa et lui répondit.

- Oui elle est au courant et elle est d'accord. Mettant au point les derniers détails de leur plan ils se quittèrent pour se retrouver deux jours après pour le dîner hebdomadaire des Weasley. C'est donc en retard et ensemble que Drago et Ginny firent leur entrée, très remarquées au Terrier. Ron tomba de sa chaise, Fred et Georges recrachèrent leur verres sur leur père, Bill et Charlie semblaient amusés, Madame Weasley regardait sa fille avec des yeux ronds et son regard alternait entre sa petite dernière et Harry qui avait considérablement blanchi, la seule à de pas sembler plus que ça choqué fut Hermione qui se leva pour aller serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et dire bonjour froidement au blond. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez tendu jusqu'à ce que Ginny demande la parole.

- Tout le monde je ne vous présente pas Drago mais je vous annonce que l'on est ensemble. Personne ne réagit sur le coup, puis Harry se leva et partit en claquant violemment la porte.

- Puin Ginny !! Tu déconnes, déjà t'emmènes l'autre fouine chez nous mais en plus tu nous annonce que tu sors avec lui, t'as…

- Ronald Billius Weasley ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur gronda Molly.

- Pardon maman maugréa t'il penaud avant de se lever à la poursuite de son ami qui semblait abattu.

- Humm… quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire ? Demanda timidement la jeune Weasley ne s'attendant pas à tant d'hostilité de la part de sa famille.

- Nan, on te souhaite plein de bonheur petite sœur même si on aurait préféré avoir Harry comme beau frère. Dirent les jumeaux en cœur. Ils transplanèrent après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Charlie, Bill et leur petite famille partirent aussi.

- Je vais rentrer aussi, Molly c'était excellent comme d'habitude, moi qui avais quelque chose à annoncer je le ferai une autre fois. Bon salut tout le monde. Hermione s'était levé et avait disparu comme presque tout le monde. Il ne restait que Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Ginny et Drago qui se sentait mal à l'aise au plus au point.

- C'est moi ou Hermione se sentait mal ? Questionna la matriarche du clan Weasley avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

- Je pense juste qu'elle est fatiguée, tu sais elle est devenue une très grande médicomage alors elle doit être éreintée. Répondit Arthur qui était maintenant ministre de la magie. Drago partit dans se pensées. Il devait absolument parler avec son aimée et pourtant il était en compagnie de la jeune Weasley. Il n'entendit pas la conversation qu'eurent les parents et leur fille, il sentit juste qu'on le tirait par le bras et que l'on transplanait puis il reprit ses esprits.

- Drago tu es le meilleur ils croient tous que je suis avec toi. La rouquine eut une moue boudeuse en voyant que son « petit ami » ne l'écoutait pas. Il touchait la reliure en cuir d'un livre et murmurait.

- C'était son préférée, elle me manque tellement. Alors elle le secoua.

- Dray, ça suffit reprend toi elle ne va pas revenir si tu ne fait rien. Dans quelques jours je récupère Harry et toi tu la récupères elle, c'est compris ? Demanda t'elle fermement. Il hocha la tête en simple réponse. Ginny le laissa dans son amertume et son désespoir pour rentrer chez elle. Pendant la nuit ce fut le visage d'un brun aux yeux verts qui vint peupler ses rêves. Pendant plus d'une semaine leur manège continua, Harry était de plus en plus bougon et Hermione de plus en plus distante. D'ailleurs celle-ci débarqua un matin paniquée dans l'appartement du chemin de traverse de sa meilleure amie. Tellement affolée elle ne vit pas l'homme tapit dans l'ombre qui s'était éclipsé à son arrivée.

- Ginny j'ai un énorme problème. Je suis enceinte. Son amie poussa un hurlement suraigu et serra la brune à l'étouffer puis voyant Qu'elle était toujours aussi inquiète elle lança :

- Herm' calme toi c'est pas bon le stress pour les femmes enceintes essaya de plaisanter la rousse, pourtant elle produisit l'effet inverse, la brunette fondit en larme. Pardon je suis désolée, excuse moi je suis maladroite. Je voudrais qu'on parle de la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu.

- C'est pas le peine je suis plus avec lui donc tu fais ce que tu veux coupa l'ex Griffondor assez hargneusement. Elle finit tout de même par se calmer et elle transplana à Sainte Mangouste pour travailler, pourtant le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione Granger n'avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte, et sa petite vie toute réglée avait été chamboulée. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle s'occupa de toute la paperasse mais elle redevint joyeuse en voyant le petit Karl courir vers elle. Le petit garçon était atteint d'une maladie rare dans le monde sorcier et il lui arrivait de perdre la vue pendant plusieurs jours, pourtant il incarnait la joie de vivre.

- Hermione !! Cria t'il avant de se jeter dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait tout de suite craqué pour le petit bout même si il était fortement déconseillé de s'attacher à ses patients.

- Comment va mon bonhomme préféré ?

- Super maman m'a dit qu'après mon rendez vous avec toi elle allait m'acheter un balais pour mon anniversaire. Au mot maman le sang d'Hermione se glaça et elle posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre ce qui n'échappa pas au petit garçon. Tu attends un bébé ? Je peux toucher ? Demanda t'il tout guilleret. Elle acquiesça et il posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune pédiatre. Après quelques minutes de silence Hermione se recula et se dirigea vers son cabinet.

- Allez Karl on y va on ne va pas faire attendre ta mère. Il sourit et ils partirent main dans la main en riant. Derrière la fontaine du hall un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année regardait la scène tristement. De retour vers Harry qui avait pris sa journée pour la passer avec Ron.

- Tu crois que Gin aime Malfoy ? Questionna anxieusement le survivant.

- Je ne sais pas, en vrai elle t'aime depuis qu'elle a onze ans et elle t'a attendue. C'est à toi de lui dire ce que tu ressens. En ce qui concerne la fouine je pense juste que c'est une passade.

- Pauvre Hermione je me demande quand même qui est le père de son bébé. Dit le brun en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Aucune idée et vu l'état dans lequel elle était je pense qu'on a bien fait de pas lui demander. En effet la jeune fille avait prévenu ses meilleurs amis en premier, quasi hystérique elle leur avait dévoilé qu'elle allait être maman. L'ayant assez bien pris les deux garçons lui avait assurée qu'ils seraient là pour elle quelque soit le problème. A ce souvenir ils pouffèrent de rire.

- T'imagine une deuxième miss je sais tout. Ils se regardèrent nostalgique, elle avait bien changée leur petite Hermione. Wahouu je viens de réaliser que bientôt un petit brun ou une petite brune va m'appeler tonton Harry. C'est super.

- Tu pourrais avoir une petite rousse qui t'appellerait papa si tu te bougeais. Le survivant se renfrogna. Mais enfin Harry tu te rend compte que tu vas perdre la femme de ta vie, que tu vas la rendre malheureuse et que c'est ma sœur s'enflamma le rouquin. Va la voir et dis lui que tu l'aime. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine le brun se leva et après avoir brièvement salué son ami disparu en transplanant. Il arriva devant la porte de Ginny et pris peur. Que pouvait t'il lui dire ? Pourtant il sonna. Une voix lui cria d'entrer et il pénétra dans l'appartement, sachant qu'il devait prendre les bonnes décisions. L'élue de son cœur était sur un tabouret et remettait ses rideaux en place.

- Alors Gin' on utilise la méthode moldu ? Dit l'ancien Griffondor. Sursautant et perdant l'équilibre la rouquine trébucha et s'étala par terre sous les yeux affolés du survivant. Ginny mon amour tu vas bien, Gin' ?

- Tu m'as appelé comment ? Lui demanda la jeune Weasley incrédule. Rougissant et bégayant il essaya t'en bien que mal de lui répondre.

- Je … enfin … tu as entendue. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il n'était pas Griffondor pour rien. Je suis amoureux de toi. Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles mais pas à celle qu'adopta la rouquine de son cœur.

- Tu as attendu plus de sept ans pour te dévoiler, sept ans Potter tu te rend compte de ce que j'ai endurer pendant tout ce temps, tu … Il la coupa en l'embrassant passionnément mais il se recula penaud.

- Désolé je sais que tu es avec Malfoy mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La jeune fille en face de lui éclata d'un rire joyeux et lui répondit d'un ton taquin.

- Je ne sors pas avec Draco, je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais alors il m'a servi d'alibi. En plus il est dingue de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Malfoy amoureux ?? Eh bien ça doit être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour avoir réussi à briser sa carapace.

- C'est quelqu'un de formidable que tu connais d'ailleurs. Enfin passons je voulais savoir toi et moi on est ensemble maintenant ? demanda Ginny en redevenant sérieuse. Pour toute réponse le brun l'embrassa tendrement. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment déclara la rouquine en se décollant de son homme.

- Oui Ron m'a dit que tu étais dingue de moi depuis ta première année. Lui dit le survivant d'une manière exagérée. Sa petite amie le frappa gentiment avant de rire avec lui.

- Il faut prévenir Hermione elle va être trop contente. S'enthousiasma Ginny qui était déjà prête à partir. Riant, le survivant la retint par le poignet.

- Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde, on ira la voir plus tard murmura t'il alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de la rouquine. Ils passèrent la journée à s'embrasser et à parler des dernières années passées sans l'autre puis ils se décidèrent à aller chercher Hermione à la fin de son service, apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Quand le nouveau couple voulut pénétrer dans le bureau de leur amie ils entendirent des cris à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? C'était une voix masculine grave mais qui était teinté d'amertume et de tristesse.

- Je ne voulais pas tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai préférée partir avant que tu me jettes.

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais t'aimer après deux ans ensemble. Non, je reste avec la même fille deux années juste pour la jeter derrière. Tu es censée être la fille la plus intelligente de notre génération mais tu n'y as pas pensée.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, que je me jette sur toi en pleurant et en te demandant pardon ? La voix d'Hermione parvenait aux oreilles du couple qui se regardait assez surpris. Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue la voix de l'homme quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où.

- Regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je ne t'ai…

- Hermione regarde moi gronda l'inconnu.

- D'accord je suis amoureuse de toi, oui j'ai besoin de toi mais je ne reviendrais pas !! Hurla Hermione à bout en fondant en larme. Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel les deux amoureux discutèrent.

- Waouhh c'est les hormones qui la font hurler comme ça ?

- Harry ! Réprimanda gentiment Ginny amusée par le comportement gamin de son cher et tendre. C'est ta meilleure amie je te signale.

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'elle aurait du me dire qu'elle sortait avec un homme depuis deux ans, tu te rend compte qu'elle nous la cacher tout ce temps.

- Chuuut je veux savoir ce qui va se passer.

La voix masculine reprit à cet instant.

- Tu … tu ne veux pas revenir, pourquoi ? Hermione je t'en prie répond moi.

- Pendant ces deux ans j'ai du cacher notre relation à mes amis, à mes frères parce que tu ne voulais pas te montrer et maintenant que tu te rend compte que tu as besoin de la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable tu reviens et il faudrait que je te suive. Tu avais honte de moi et j'ai mis deux ans pour m'en rendre compte.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu as faux sur toute la ligne, si j'ai caché notre relation c'était pour voir si c'était sérieux, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde l'apprenne et que l'on se sépare à cause des rumeurs et des médisances des gens. Tu veux que le monde sache très bien. L'homme se mit à crier. JE SUIS DRACO MALFOY ET J'AIME UNE FILLE DE MOLDU alors que le blond allait continuer un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Harry choqué avait basculé et la porte s'était ouverte sous son poids.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ?

- Hermy ma chérie n'oublie pas, l'énervement est mauvais pour les femmes enceinte résonna Ginny sentant venir la crise de sa meilleure amie.

- La ferme Weasley hurla cette dernière anéantie que la rouquine l'apprenne à Drago.

- Je suis déjà au courant, j'étais chez Gin' le jour ou tu lui à appris. Déclara l'ancien Serpentard. Rouge de fureur Hermione se tourna vers la rouquine qui recula dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Avant toute chose il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas prévenue parce que tu es arrivée comme une furie, en plus c'est le père nan ? Il faut qu'il soit au courant. Avant qu'elle ne sorte une fois de plus de ses gonds Harry intervint.

- La seule personne qui peut piquer sa crise ici c'est moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton grand frère et tu m'as caché que tu sortais avec Malfoy.

- Comment aurais tu réagis si tu l'avais appris ? Gémis la brunette.

- J'aurais compris on choisi pas la personne que l'on aime tu as vu sur qui je suis tombé ? Rigola le survivant. Je t'aime comme tu es et c'est ton choix d'être avec lui. En larmes Hermione vint dans les bras de son « frère » pour se faire réconforter. Visiblement jaloux, l'ex vert et argent agressa Harry.

- Lâche la Potter. Tu la touche pas. D'un ton moqueur le brun lui rétorqua.

- Elle ne veux pas de toi je te rappelle. Une joute verbale s'engagea entre les deux hommes sous les yeux exaspérés des deux jeunes femmes qui se regardaient déroutées par tant de gaminerie. Soudain Hermione se crispa et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Affolés les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un bond vers elle et Drago fut le plus prompt à réagir.

- Hermione mon ange qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'entends ? Je t'en supplie répond moi. Seul les gémissements étouffés de la brune lui répondirent. Ginny bordel bouge toi je veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la femme que j'aime ou à notre bébé. Plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue Hermione serra la main du blond avec force et le regarda les yeux larmoyants. Reprenant ses esprits la rouquine examina rapidement son amie et donna le diagnostic.

- Ce n'est pas grave elle a subit une trop grande pression qui a fait peur au bébé. Il faut qu'elle se repose, elle est enceinte de plus de trois mois et elle n'a pas eu la visite obligatoire. Drago je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper. Après avoir acquiescer le jeune homme pris Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les portoloins de l'accueil pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie des deux personnes qu'il aimais le plus au monde. Celle-ci encore sous le choc se laissa faire et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ancien amant. Après avoir vérifié que le jeune Malfoy avait suivi les consignes de Ginny un certain survivant et une jolie rousse de dix-neuf ans s'embrassèrent tendrement, savourant enfin le plaisir d'être ensemble.

* * *

Alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et la suite arrive très bientôt alors n'oubliez pas la tite review... Bisoux à tous et à toutes 


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà enfin la suite et je m'excuse pour ce retard énorme que j'ai pris ! Mais j'espère me rattraper avec cette suite et en publiant le plus rapidement possible la suite de ma fic! Bref maintenant que j'ai l'ordi ça va aller jpense!

Disclamer: Tout est a J.K Rowling mais tout le monde le sais lol.

Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Draco !!! Cria une jolie brune assise sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre. On entendit un soupir agacé, des pas précipités et un jeune blond apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Hermione ? Questionna aimablement ce dernier ne voulant pas subir les foudres de sa moitié.

- J'ai envie de fraises avec du coulis de chocolats tu sais comme l'autre jour. Les yeux suppliants de la jeune femme firent craquer Draco qui lui sourit gentiment avant de partir vers la cuisine. Pourquoi n'appelait t'il pas un elfe de maison ? C'est simple l'ancienne rouge et or lui avait formellement interdit d'avoir recours à leurs services et son excuse était la plus bidon qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Sa petite amie lui avait en effet dit un jour qu'elle trouvait qu'il cuisinait bien mieux que les elfes et que ses petits plats étaient préparés avec tellement d'amour que le bébé le sentait. Et lui en fiancé soumis n'avais rien dit. Il se trouvait pathétique, une femme l'avait rendu esclave. Il revint donc avec le dessert qu'avait demandé Hermione mais il ne souriait plus et avait repris son air froid.

- Si tu as besoin d'autres choses tu n'as qu'à appeler Carry grinça le blond. Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre car elle lui dit.

- Ohh merci tu es un amour tu as pensé à la gaufrette. L'air d'adoration qu'elle avait à cet instant lui fit oublier toute son amertume et ce fut même lui qui lui fit déguster les fraises. Ils ne sortirent de la bibliothèque que bien plus tard, Hermione étant soutenu par Draco. En effet l'exercice physique était déconseillé aux femmes enceintes de plus de trois mois et avec ses huit mois de grossesse la brune eut du mal à monter les escaliers. Pendant la nuit Hermione se réveilla et secoua le blond qui était à ses côtés.

- Humm… Laisse moi dormir.

- Draco j'ai soif. Le regard neutre et fatigué lui inspira quelques remords mais elle se repris bien vite en prenant son air de chien battu. S'il te plaît tu peux aller me chercher un verre de lait. Dix minutes plus tard c'est un Malfoy en caleçon et de très, très mauvaise humeur qui descendit chercher le verre de lait de sa compagne. Lorsque il lui tendit la jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement.

- Maintenant je peux dormir ou est ce que tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? Gronda t'il ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Quand il vit les yeux baissés d'Hermione il compris qu'il n'était pas aux bout de ses peines. Le lendemain matin au bureau il subit les railleries de ses collègues, à savoir Ron, Seamus et Blaise qui travaillait en tant que membre du Magenmagot.

- Alors comme ça c'est Hermi qui tient la culotte rit le rouquin qui avait finalement appris à apprécier l'héritier Malfoy.

- Weasley ça serait gentil de m'épargner tes commentaires siffla le blond qui avait une mine affreuse et des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

- Oh allez Dray raconte nous comment ta moitié t'a fait tourner en bourrique rit Blaise. Draco qui avait besoin de raconter ce qui lui arrivait ce mis à faire les cent pas et leur dit rageusement.

- Elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour l'histoire où j'ai fait semblant de sortir avec Ginny. Hier à quatre heure elle m'a réveillé en prétextant une envie de lait, j'ai été chercher du lait, elle a attendue que je sois presque endormie pour me demander du caramel et ça a continuer pendant au moins une demi heure. A six heure et demi elle m'a sortie qu'elle devait aller dans la douche parce que y'a que l'eau chaude qui calme le bébé. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait pas y aller toute seule. Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'elle m'a sortie.

- Connaissant Mione elle a du te dire un truc du genre : j'ai des crampes à force de rester toute la journée assise. Déclara Ron. Car en effet la brune avait arrêté de travailler à la demande de Drago et du médicomage et elle passait ses journées au manoir, seule.

- Non ! Elle m'a dit que de m'avoir fait l'amour ça l'a fatiguée et que je devais la porter jusqu'à la baignoire. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle me prend pour sa bonne et … alors qu'il continuait à raconter à ses amis ses problèmes Draco ne se rendit pas compte que les garçons riaient à gorge déployée. Quand leur hilarité fut calmée ils s'expliquèrent sous l'air courroucé du blond.

- Désolé mon pote c'est juste que j'imagine bien Granger t'ordonner de la porter parce que t'avoir fait l'amour l'a fatigué.

- Blaise arrête t'imagine Draco avec son tablier rit Ron devant l'air outré de l'ancien vert et argent. On frappa timidement à la porte et Hermione apparue à l'embrasure. En voyant l'air blessé sur rouquin elle baissa la tête honteuse avant de le regarder désolée. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche devant cet échange silencieux lorsque soudain Draco se rendit compte que sa petite amie était dans son bureau alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de transplaner ou de sortir du manoir tu te rend compte que tu vas perdre mon bébé. Quand le blond vit le regard glacial de sa chère et tendre il déglutit difficilement sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

- De un c'est moi qui le porte donc c'est MON bébé, de deux je n'ai pas transplaner j'ai pris un taxi puisque je suis passé chez mes parents et de trois je suis venu t'apporter ton dossier que tu avais oublié mais tu es tellement préoccupé par ta petite personne que tu t'en fiches. Hurla t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione je … je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- De toute façon je n'étais pas là pour toi cracha t'elle. Le visage du blond se décomposa de manière flagrante et Blaise vint lui tapoter le dos pour le soutenir.

- Heu … 'mione tu devrais t'asseoir tu sais pour le bébé ce n'est pas bon que tu t'énerves. Seamus avait proposé ça de manière tout à fait appropriée mais Hermione avec ses humeurs de femmes enceintes le regarda haineusement.

- Tu n'as qu'as me dire de partir tant que tu y es. Nan mais allez y dites ce que vous en pensez. Elle continuai à déblatérer mais finit par s'asseoir à cause des coups de pied répétés du bébé qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa mère tranquille.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Draco était de nouveau à côté d'Hermione et lui tenait la main amoureusement. Les garçons se retenaient difficilement pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle adorable mais si humiliant pour un homme tel que Draco Malfoy. L'ancienne rouge et or ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et regarda le jeune Weasley avec des yeux de cocker.

- Vas y je t'écoute mais tu as intérêt à être convaincante. Ron avait croisé ses bras et ragardait la brunette avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagis lorsque tu m'as mise au courant mais ça m'a surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes ça aussi directement et je dois avouer que sur le coup ça m'a légèrement choqué mais tu es mon meilleur ami et ton bonheur compte énormément à mes yeux et je souhaite réellement que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. En plus -elle pris une voix légèrement hystérique- je serais plus énorme pour votre mariage et ma petite fille sera demoiselle d'honneur c'est magnifique! Elle se précipita dans les bras du rouquin qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert et riant à gorge déployé. Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie il cria : OH PUTAIN JE VAIS ÊTRE TONTON D'UNE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT. Désolé Mione je suis content pour toi essaya de se rattraper le rouquin. Puis il y eu un silence, pesant.

- Tu… tu es au courant depuis quand ? Demanda Draco d'une voix tremblante.

- Plus d'un mois soupira l'ancienne rouge et or qui honorait le courage des lions à cet instant.

- Et… tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis le père, je devrais être au courant. Le blond était en train de perdre son sang froid et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur.

- Tu as dit que tu souhaitais avoir la surprise à l'accouchement alors je n'ai rien dit. Se défendit la jeune femme. L'ex Serpentard la sonda du regard et finit par sourire tristement.

- Tu ne veux pas que notre couple marche, tu restes avec moi juste pour que le bébé ait un père. Je comprend tu sais, tu ne m'aimes plus ou alors tu m'en veux toujours pour l'histoire de Ginny. Mais tu n'as fait aucun effort pour réparer ce qui c'était brisé. C'est vrai j'ai fait des erreurs mais je veux pas te perdre, tu es toute ma vie. On dirait que tu ne veux pas prendre conscience que tu es vital pour moi. Je me disais que le bébé pourrait nous rapprocher et que l'on pourrait être heureux comme au temps de notre sortie de Poudlard mais apparemment il a conduis à notre chute plus qu'autre chose. C'est trop bête j'ai tout gâché la première fois en ne dévoilant pas mes sentiments et toi tu as tout achevée. Après avoir dit à Hermione tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur il releva la tête il la vit un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres et les larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues.

- Tu … es toujours aussi bête. A chaque fois tu attends que je parte pour me dire que tu m'aimes, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?

- T'es entrain de me dire que si j'avais pas fait ma déclaration tu serais partie ? Elle hocha la tête. Tu me fais chier depuis plus de trois mois pour que je te dise que je t'aime ? Le blond n'en revenait pas.

- Ca aurait été une parfaite Serpentard rit Blaise devant la mine stupéfaite de Draco.

- C'est juste que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens et quand on est partis de l'hôpital tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la femme que tu aimais ou à notre bébé. Ce jour là ça m'a réellement émue que tu dises à tout le monde que tu m'aimais mais j'ai cru que c'étais pour notre bébé alors j'ai voulu te pousser à bout pour que tu craques et que tu me sortes tout. Elle lui sourit le plus innocemment possible. Je t'aime Draco et je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Le blond poussa un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers sa moitié pour la serrer fortement.

- Je t'aime aussi et si il faut que je fasse une déclaration dans la Gazette du sorcier pour te le prouver alors d'accord. En riant ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendris des occupants de la pièce qui par précaution c'étaient cachés derrière le bureau de Draco aux premiers cris.

- Bon pour célébrer ces émouvantes retrouvailles je vous invite au resto. Déclara Ron qui avait le ventre qui gargouillait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Ah non ! On a pas les moyens pour deux estomacs sur pattes. S'exclama Blaise ce qui lui valut deux regards noirs. Mais c'est vrai Ron quand tu es avec Hermione vous mangez tellement que vous allez nous ruiner tu as vu ce que vous mangez. Draco eut une illumination lorsque son meilleur ami prononça « on ».

- Par Merlin Weasley t'es gay ? Et tu sors avec Blaise ? Il y eut un léger silence et un pouffement venant de la future maman.

- Ouais Dray je suis avec Ron depuis …

- … presque huit mois déclara le rouquin avec fierté.

- Ahh… Je comprend pourquoi Harry ne m'a pas trop fait la tête lorsqu'il a appris pour Draco et moi, tu étais déjà avec un serpent. C'est tout gêné que Ron répondit.

- Il est pas au courant, j'ai pas osé lui dire que je suis gay et que je suis amoureux d'un Serpentard t'imagine sa réaction ?

- Dans sa grande sagesse je suis sûr que la mère de ma fille pourra te donner un conseil. Dit le blond en félicitant le couple. La brunette pris la parole en souriant amoureusement à son homme.

- Vu qu'il m'a fait la tête pendant presque deux semaines parce que je lui est pas avoué ma relation avec l'autre blondinet, je pense que si tu lui avoue il le prendra mieux que si il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre. Disons qu'il t'ignoreras pendant une semaine… Sourit la jeune femme d'un air diabolique devant un roux qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

- Tu es… tu es horrible. Par Merlin espèce de sorcière ! S'écria le rouquin. Devant l'absurdité d'une telle phrase tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Pour me faire pardonner je vous invitent à déjeuner au manoir. Leur dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- C'est pas moi qui cuisine hurla Draco en levant les mains. Nouvel éclat de rire et Hermione le rassura. C'est donc cinq joyeux lurons qui prirent le portoloin vers le manoir Malfoy. Affalé dans le canapé Ron tenait la main de Blaise sous l'œil attentif et attendrit des autres.

- C'était délicieux merci Carry déclara le jeune homme en souriant à l'elfe qui rougit furieusement. Les cinq amis continuèrent de discuter joyeusement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leur pause était bientôt terminée. Oh lala le boss va nous tuer si on arrive en retard paniqua le roux en s'activant. C'est Draco qui d'une voix taquine lui répondit.

- Bah alors Weasley c'est le fait de ne plus devoir cacher ta relation à Hermione qui te rend aussi bête. L'air d'incompréhension qui passa dans les yeux bleus du rouquin le poussa à continuer. Le boss c'est moi en ce moment. Se tapant le front le rouquin rougit fortement en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait sortir comme bêtises.

- Désolé Malfoy mais te voir comme mon supérieur ça le fait pas. Ils se sourirent malicieusement et allaient continuer à se chamailler gentiment lorsque les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et la tête d'une Ginny toute excitée apparue.

N'ayant pas aperçut tous le monde présents dans le salon elle commença à raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans sa salle à manger à l'improviste.

- 'Mione je suis enceinte !! Cria la rouquine ravie. En plus Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser ce matin. C'est géniale, t'es pas d'accord ? Tu voudras être la marraine ? Et … la jeune Weasley avait un débit de parole impressionnant mais elle s'arrêta instantanément lorsque la voix de son frère retentit.

- Comment ça enceinte ? Et il t'a demandé en mariage sans m'en parler ? Je vais lui refaire le portrait à ce survivant de pacotille. Ron était devenu cramoisie et il semblait vraiment furieux, ou plutôt déçu que son sois disant meilleur ami ne le mette pas dans la confidence.

- Calme toi Ronni, je suis sûr que Potter à une explication. Tout de suite Ron se calma et il fit un sourire désolé à son petit ami qui l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

- Hiiiiiii !!!! Ca y est !!!! Ronald tu vas présenter Blaise à maman et Hermione tu t'es réconcilié avec Dray. En effet Ginny avait remarquée que Drago tenait fermement sa chère et tendre dans ses bras. Mais en criant elle n'avait pas vu son futur mari arrivé derrière elle qui s'évanouit en voyant Ron et Blaise s'embrasser de manière peu catholique devant deux femmes enceintes.

- Ronald ça suffit je vais accoucher bientôt ne montre pas d'horreur à mon bébé. S'écria Hermione qui avait encore du mal à voir son meilleur ami embrasser un homme. Draco hilare demanda le silence.

- Humm… tous le monde y'a Potter qui s'est évanoui. Et il repartit de plus belle ne s'arrêtant même pas au coup de coude et menaces de la brunette. Quand il s'arrêta tout le monde se regarda en silence avant de rire nerveusement, ça allait forcément leur retomber dessus. Harry se releva difficilement et vit sa rouquine préférée à son chevet. Se souvenant pourquoi il avait fait un malaise il se recula d'elle et s'avança menaçant devant la cheminée.

- Tu es un menteur, un hypocrite Ronald. Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Tu te rend compte c'est grave quand même.

- Et toi alors ? Tu m'as pas dit que tu demandais ma sœur en mariage après l'avoir MIS ENCEINTE ! Le rouquin appuya bien sur les derniers mots et fut ravi de voir la colère du survivant diminué pour faire profit à une pâleur assez troublante.

- Euhh… je … enfin … Ron c'est toi qui m'avais dit de me bouger pour lui montrer que je l'aime et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ginny roula des yeux alors que les autres souriaient franchement amusée par leur manège.

- Je t'ai dit de te déclarer pas de la mettre enceinte. Cria de nouveau Ron qui menaçait d'exploser à tous moment.

- Ca suffit maintenant Ronald on a compris que tu étais vexé qu'il ne te prévienne pas et toi Harry tu pensais qu'en étant son meilleur ami tu serais mis au courant mais on s'en fout vous devriez être heureux bordel ! C'était la rouquine qui avait sortit ça les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et Seamus dit :

- Elle aussi elle a les hormones qui travaillent. Alors que Ginny allait lui sortir une des remarques acerbes dont elle avait le secret Hermione déclara.

- J'attends une petite fille qui est prévu pour fin mai. Elle arborait un sourire rayonnant et un cri désespéré se fit entendre. Le brun à la cicatrice avait fait semblant de s'évanouir.

- Ron tu avais raison une deuxième Miss je sais tout. Ginny on mettra notre gamin à Dumstrang. Voyant les regards d'incompréhension des autres il s'expliqua. T'imagines ils seront de la même année et la gamine de Malfoy forcera le notre à travailler, travailler et travailler. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione serait capable d'ordonner à sa fille d'interdire à notre fils de jouer au quidditch.

- De toute façon tous mes enfants seront des Serpentard déclara fièrement Draco sous le regard désabusé d'Hermione.

- Comment tu sais qu'on aura un garçon ? Demanda la rouquine surprise.

- Une intuition chérie. On va avoir un petit James aussi beau que son papa avec les yeux de sa maman. L'air béat qu'avait le survivant à cet instant était réellement comique et les autres ne tardèrent pas à rire.

- Pauvre Potter il est déjà gaga alors que sa « fiancée » est à peine enceinte d'un mois. Se moqua gentiment Draco.

- Ah parce que tu crois qu'Hermione ne m'a pas raconté comment elle te faisait tourner en bourrique tout la journée ? Rétorqua le brun une lueur taquine dans ses prunelles vertes. Draco des fraises, Draco du lait, Draco du chocolat, Draco … Le concerné le fusilla du regard et se retourna pour bouder.

- Bref ravi de vous avoir vu mais je dois y aller je reprend dans une dizaine de minutes dit Blaise en se décollant de son petit ami. Il salua toutes les personnes présentes et se retourna avant de passer la porte. Au faîte félicitation aux deux futurs papa et à Potter pour son mariage. Il sourit et claqua la porte. Un léger blanc s'installa et une demi heure plus tard après avoir tous plaisantés Ron et Seamus décidèrent de prendre congé du couple. Dans le grand salon il ne restait plus que Draco, Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui étaient tous les deux accroupis devant leur cheminée.

- Hermi je plaisantais tout à l'heure, je suis super content pour vous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je sais. La brunette lui sourit chaleureusement. Je suis fatiguée toute ses émotions m'ont éreintée, ce n'est pas pour vous virer de chez moi mais je vais aller me coucher.

- T'en fait 'mione on se voit dans la semaine ? Proposa Ginny. Hermione lui promis, les deux couples se saluèrent une dernière fois et les Potter disparurent.

- Viens je te monte amour. Le blond pris sa petite amie dans ses bras et la monta dans leur chambre. Une fois assise l'ancienne rouge et or le regarda intensément.

- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me passer de toi si longtemps murmura t'elle en caressa le visage de son amoureux. Il sourit, heureux qu'elle avoue enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me demandais comment tu veux appeler notre fille? Draco réfléchis quelques instants et déclara.

- Et bien j'aurais voulu qu'elle porte Narcissa comme deuxième prénom au moins.

- Tu penses quoi de Lily Cissa Jane Granger Malfoy ? Questionna t'elle appréhendant la réaction du blond qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Lily comme la mère de Potter ??

- Draco je trouve se prénom adorable et je suis qu'elle aura un caractère de feu comme Lily et puis c'est un hommage pour Harry. L'ancien Serpentard soupira puis hocha la tête.

- Mais j'ai une requête, je veux que notre fille porte mon nom.

- Mais elle le porte s'exclama la brunette d'un ton enflammé.

- Non pas comme ça je veux dire qu'elle porte le même nom que nous. La voix douce de Draco parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je t'ai perdu une fois et j'ai attendu pendant des années le moment où je saurais qui est la femme de ma vie et je l'ai enfin devant moi, enceinte de moi. Epouse moi. Si au début du discours de Draco la jeune femme avait été terriblement émue, sûrement à cause des hormones, lorsque la demande la plus importante de sa vie avait été demandée aussi simplement la brunette fut refroidit et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants pesants Hermione se releva et regarda son « fiancé ».

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'épouser. Le regard stupéfait et triste de l'ancien Serpentard la rendit coupable.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais rester avec moi.

- Draco, euh …comment je pourrais te dire ça ! Ce n'est pas de devenir ta femme qui me dérange c'est ta demande qui m'a choquée. Tu m'as demandé ça comme si tu me proposais d'aller faire un tour. Tu m'as prouvé plusieurs fois que tu étais romantique et tu m'as fait des déclarations qui m'ont fait pleure de joie alors je voudrais que ma demande en mariage soit à la hauteur. Ouvrant de grands yeux effarés le blond la dévisagea pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Ses craintes furent confirmées, elle sortit doucement de la chambre pour aller dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir. Il venait de la retrouver et déjà elle repartait, n'avait t'il pas le droit au bonheur ? C'est sur ces sombres pensées que le jeune homme se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il pris une plume et on n'entendit plus que le grattement sur le papier, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il attacha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou et il alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour se servir un verre de whisky. Il s'endormit tard et passa une des plus mauvaises nuits de toute son existence. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain il sut qu'il devrait redoubler d'effort pour (re)conquérir sa belle et sourit légèrement en repensant à sa lettre. Hermione allait l'engueuler mais tant pis il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle descendit deux heures plus tard et vint l'embrasser doucement. Heureux qu'ils soient toujours ensemble il répondit ardemment à son baiser et ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Alors qu'elle était habillée et s'apprêtait à sortit Draco l'interpella.

- Mon amour soit rentré pour midi s'il te plaît. Fronçant les sourcils la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de passer la porte. L'ancienne rouge et or flâna dans les rues du chemin de traverse, fit ses achats et paniqua lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Elle était en retard et elle n'avait pas le droit ni de transplaner, ni de courir alors elle pris le magicobus qui faillit la faire vomir. C'est pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine qu'elle poussa la porte du manoir. En s'asseyant sur son fauteuil elle ne vit pas Draco qui la regardait courroucé ni les chaises de la salle à manger qui avaient raclées le sol.

- Carry ! Cria Hermione. La petite elfe apparut et regarda sa maîtresse avec adoration.

- Je peux faire quelques chose pour vous mademoiselle ?

- Va … me chercher la potion contre les vomissements et ramène moi un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. L'elfe s'exécuta rapidement en voyant sa maîtresse mal en point. La brunette repris lentement des couleurs et vit Draco assis devant la cheminée, pensif. Je suis. .. je suis désolée d'être en retard. Elle baissa les yeux réellement gênés de son absence au repas que son homme avait préparé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as … regardant sa montre le blond repris, presque une heure et demie de retard ?

- Je faisais les boutiques lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dix minutes de retard et comme je n'ai ni le droit de transplaner, ni celui de conduire ou de courir et bien j'ai du prendre le magicobus. Et dieu merci je suis arrivée en vie au manoir. Draco je sais que tu comptais sur moi mais je … avec le bébé en ce moment c'est pas facile alors j'ai suivie les conseils du médicomage. A la mention du mot bébé la colère de l'ancien Serpentard retomba instantanément.

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais j'ai prévu ce repas spécialement pour … bref maintenant on est attendu. La curiosité de la brune fut piquée au vif lorsque son amoureux coupa sa phrase. L'ex vert et argent pris la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dans la salle à manger.

Assis autour de la table la jeune femme vit ses parents, la mère de Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Ginny Seamus, Pansy et Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Emue mais néanmoins perplexe la brunette se retourna vers son petit ami qui lui intima de se taire et de s'asseoir à côté de ses amis.

- Dray explique moi je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et ce qu'ils font là, même si je suis heureuse de vous voir.

- Hier je t'ai demandé de m'épouser et tu as refusé par manque de romantisme alors je me suis dis que si je demandais ta main à ton père et que si tes meilleurs amis étaient présents tu prendrais ma demande au sérieux. Alors avant que je me mette à genoux et que je te fasse une déclaration digne de ce nom je veux savoir si tu es prête à passer ta vie avec moi. Bouleversée qu'il fasse autant attention à elle Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de refouler ses larmes.

- Bien sûr que je veux bien te supporter pour l'éternité mais je veux t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes j'adore entendre ça de ta bouche. Elle lui sourit pour cacher son émotion et c'est donc après un échange de sourire ému que le blond se mis à genoux avec un écrin dans sa main gauche.

- Hermione, mon amour, LA fille qui m'a frappé lorsque on avaient treize ans, celle qui a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant si longtemps, la seule qui m'a résisté si longtemps que j'ai finis pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Celle qui m'a sorti de l'enfer où je me trouvais pour me montrer son paradis, celle qui a illuminé ma vie pendant plus de deux ans avant de me quitter. J'ai été tellement malheureux pendant ce mois, seul, sans toi pour me soutenir, pour m'aimer. L'ancien Serpentard pu voir les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Hermione et il lui serra la main avec amour. Et lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte de notre bébé j'ai su que rien ne m'empêcherait de te récupérer et j'ai réussi même si j'ai longtemps cru que tu restais avec moi que pour notre fille. Mais tu m'as démontrer il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu m'aimais réellement et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'engager sérieusement avec toi. Je t'aime et je sais que je te veux pour la vie alors c'est devant nos amis et notre famille que je te demande maintenant si tu veux m'épouser et devenir ma femme. Solennellement le blond ouvrit l'écrin et dévoila un anneau en or blanc serti d'un petit saphir. Hermione Eléanore Granger voulez vous m'épouser et devenir la prochaine Madame Malfoy ? Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche tellement l'émotion la prenait Hermione releva son fiancé pour l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser réussit'elle à articuler après s'être décollé de son futur mari qui lui enfila sa bague tout en souriant béatement. Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre et les futurs mariés furent acclamés avant d'être serrés dans les bras de tous. Une fois l'excitation passée les convives et les maîtres des lieus passèrent à table tout en discutant joyeusement.

- Hermione ma chérie comment allez vous appeler votre fille ? Questionna Madame Granger curieuse.

- C'est vrai ça mione ta grossesse est presque à terme. Dis nous s'exclama Ron, lui aussi impatient. Les deux futurs parents et mariés se regardèrent malicieusement et ce fut le blond qui se lança.

- Eh bien nous avons choisis … Il ne termina pas sa phrase que sa fiancée le devança.

- Lily Cissa Jane Malfoy. Déclara fièrement la brunette en ne lâchant pas la main de son cher et tendre. On entendit des sanglots étouffés et tous remarquèrent que les deux grands-mères et Molly semblaient aux anges mais terriblement chamboulées. Par ailleurs Harry regardait sa meilleure amie avec émotion et tendresse, aucun mots ne fut échangés entre eux mais tout était dit ils le savaient.

- Mais c'est super tout ça ! Seamus avait sortit ça sincèrement et les sourires qu'on lui renvoya lui firent chaud au cœur.

- Humm … Harry et Blaise je me demandais si vous vouliez bien être les parrains et Gin si tu voulais bien être la marraine de notre petite Lily ?

- Bien sûr quelle question s'écria la rouquine heureuse.

- Il en va de même pour moi. Acquiesça Blaise, le survivant se contenta d'approuver,touché.

- Et moi ? Demanda Ron faussement vexé. Draco rit doucement et lui dit :

- Je veux en avoir au moins quatre alors t'en fais pas tu vas être parrain et peut être même plusieurs fois. C'est dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale que se déroula la fin du repas. Deux semaines après Hermione Granger accouchait d'une petite fille en parfaite santé qui fit la une des journaux, tout comme l'annonce du mariage des trois héros de guerre. Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini, ce qui avait ravi Molly de savoir son fils heureux, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, et enfin un des plus improbables, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Les trois mariages étaient prévus pour la fin de l'année, en même temps qu l'arrivé du bébé Potter. FANTASTIQUE, voilà le mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Hermione Malfoy lorsqu'elle se remémorait son mariage six ans plus tôt. En effet elle avait été la première à passer devant un mage et l'expérience avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Après une cérémonie de plus d'une heure elle était devenue officiellement Madame Malfoy, titre espéré par des centaines de femmes. S'en étaient suivi sur deux semaines différentes les unions de Ron et Blaise Weasley Zabini et Harry Et Ginny Potter. La brunette sourit et grimaça légèrement lorsque sa fille de cinq ans et demi gigota entre ses jambes pour lui parler.

- Eh Maman tu peux finit l'histoire de toi et Papa ?

- Excuse moi Lily j'étais perdu dans mes pensées s'excusa la jeune femme de vingt six ans. Sa fille la regarda avec adoration, ses yeux gris la fixant intensément. Des cheveux blonds, caractéristiques des Malfoys, retombaient en adorables boucles qui découvraient le nez et la bouche de sa maman. La mère et la fille continuèrent à discuter tranquillement lorsque la petite se leva pour se jeter dans les bras d'un blond qui l'accueillit en riant.

- Comment vas-tu ma princesse ? Questionna Draco encore plus gâteux que lorsqu'elle avait deux ans car elle avait une carrière d'Attrapeuse digne de ce nom avec un père et un oncle extrêmement doué qui jouait dès qu'ils le pouvaient avec Lily et les jumeaux, James et Sirius.

- Draco mon amour ? Sentant que son père allait reporter son attention sur sa maman la petite fille s'empressa de l'embrasser très fort sur la joue avant de retourner à ses occupations.

- Oui, mon ange ? Ils s'aimaient comme au début de leur couple et Draco avait plusieurs fois demandé à Hermione un deuxième enfant mais se trouvant trop jeune elle lui avait demandé d'attendre un peu.

- Tu savais que Ginny était encore enceinte ? Elle me l'a appris ce matin et les jumeaux étaient fous de joie. Ils ressemblent de plus en plus à leur père c'est assez impressionnant. Si le petit Sirius possédait les yeux bleus de sa maman et quelques tâches de rousseur, James avait les yeux verts étincelants d'Harry, en revanche ils avaient la chevelure noire indomptée de leur père. Le blond rit légèrement. Lily se retourna et l'observa perplexe, son père ne montrait jamais ses sentiments d'habitude, enfin si, en présence de sa femme uniquement.

- C'est une Weasley ça va encore être des jumeaux. Je pense qu'elle fera aussi bien que Molly.

- C'est possible ils adorent leurs gamins et Gin adore être enceinte.

- Par contre il est hors de question qu'un des gamins Potter sorte avec ma petite princesse.

- Oh Draco ne commence pas si Lily veut être avec un des deux tu ne pourras rien y faire, ce n'est pas notre fille pour rien.

- C'est vrai tu as raison avoua le blond fièrement en observant sa fille qui faisait semblant de jouer avec ses poupées. Soudain le visage de la brunette se décomposa et elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Hermione mon ange ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je … ce n'est rien. L'ancienne rouge et or sourit légèrement. Son mari vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et il lui pris la main tendrement.

- Tu devrais consulter le médicomage conseilla l'ex Serpentard inquiet pour sa moitié.

- C'est déjà fait déclara la brune malicieusement. Et hummm … pendant plus de huit mois et demi tu vas devoir faire la bonniche. D'ailleurs j'ai envie de fraises avec un nappage de chocolat. En plus je crois que ça va être un garçon alors ne me contrarie pas. Le sourire éclatant qu'Hermione lui fit prouva à Draco qu'elle ne plaisantait pas alors il pris conscience qu'il serait papa à nouveau, gonflé de bonheur il hurla de joie avant d'embrasser sa femme avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pour la seconde fois Lily se retourna. Pourquoi son père réagissait t'il comme ça à l'annonce de sa femme, il était heureux d'être l'elfe personnel de chère et tendre ? Elle avait beau être la fille d'Hermione Granger, devenue Malfoy elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien !!!

Alors verdict???!! laissez une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez merci beaucoup jvous fait des bizoo et on se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain os.


End file.
